


The Hawaii Heist

by castielsowhat



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: FAHC, Michael is a lil shit, Multi, and oh gOD THE ANGST, fem!Jack, gavvy is stressed, listen jack deserves way more love than she gets okay, trans!Jack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-08-31 18:05:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8588422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castielsowhat/pseuds/castielsowhat
Summary: Action, adventure, comedy, romance, and most importantly, drugs! We've got it all folks. -"Jack... they know." The message was highlighted in green, bright against the sheer white backdrop. It mocked her as she shoved the phone away from her body as though it had tried to grab her.





	1. Prelude.

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome, welcome! Hopefully I'll finally finish a fic for once. If not, enjoy this chapter at least.

When Geoff woke the first time, he was in a fog. The room was still dark, the covers tangled around his legs, and the spot next to him was still warm from a body that had lain close to him only moments before. A weight had settled next to him and through his haze, Geoff could hear the clink of a glass and the tap of an aspirin bottle being placed gently on the bedside table. A warm hand smoothed his hair before the weight was lifted off the bed and a click signalled the figure had left the room.

  
He was sad to know they were gone.

  
The next time Geoff woke, his head was pounding with his pulse, and he could see light behind his eyes. With a groan he rolled on to his back and blindly grabbed for the aspirin bottle he knew would be there. Scrunching his nose he fumbled with the lid for a few moments before deciding to risk peeking one eye open. Bad choice. With a groan, Geoff shut it again. He lay still, grasping the bottle for what could have been anywhere from 10 seconds to 30 minutes. However, he eventually resolved to deal with the pain and forced his eyes open.

  
As the world came into focus, he was able to open the lid and shake out two pills in a carefully practiced motion, not even bothering to go for the water glass and instead just dry-swallowing both. With a grunt, Geoff swung his legs off the bed and onto the cold wood floor, pinching the bridge of his nose as he did so. He heaved himself off the mattress and glanced down at himself to make sure he was decently clothed. Boxers and a t-shirt. He decided he was too lazy to find pants.

  
Geoff stumbled towards the door and opened it a sliver to see how light it was in the living room of the penthouse. As soon as he did so, light poured through the crack and he immediately tried to push it back shut and was surprised when something stopped him. A gentle laugh came with the door being pushed the rest of the way open.

  
“Morning, Geoff. ‘Bout time you got up,” Jack said, far too loud for Geoff’s comfort. Blinking, her face slowly came into focus, proving that she’d been up for a while. Her hair had been curled, and her slight make-up applied, and she was wearing her signature Hawaiian shirt. Geoff had tried to make her get rid of it a thousand times, but he had to admit that the eyesore was as much a part of her personality as her laugh or the way her eyes crinkled when she smiled.

  
Jack’s hand curled into his shirt, pulling him into the light with a small tug. With a groan Geoff stumbled forward into the light of the living room. As his eyes adjusted, he could make out Ryan, sipping coffee in the kitchen, mask-less and without his face paint, and Ray’s form on the couch, where he’d been for several days without moving. His attention shifted back to Jack as she began to speak again.

  
“Guess I should warn you, it’s about to get pretty loud in here. I called a crew meeting.”

  
As she spoke, the door to the penthouse slammed open and Michael and Gavin tripped through. Without stalling in their discussion of something related to a video game and Gavin’s knee, they shed their shoes and began to strip of all their weapons, leaving them neatly in the closet next to the entrance. It had been Jack’s idea at first, as a joke, but it had become common practice to leave most weapons at the door when they came home from jobs.

  
Geoff hissed at the noise that came with their entrance, and shot a death glare at the low chuckle he heard from Ryan.

  
“What's the reason for the meeting?” He moved towards the kitchen as he spoke, leaving Jack to trail behind. “And why did you call it without telling me?”

  
“The Black Raptors are coming to town. My contacts told me they left Maui this morning, which means they should show up in a few hours.”

  
“What,” Geoff spat out, tugging at his already disheveled black hair. “You didn't think to wake me up for this? I should have been told!”

  
“Geoff, calm down. I know what I'm doing, and as I have the most experience with this crew,” Jack paused as Geoff made a noise as though to interrupt before he thought better of it. “I feel I should be allowed to take the lead on this.”

  
Michael and Gavin had made their way over at this point, and Ray had poked his head up from the couch to listen in. The British boy nudged Geoff lightly, “She has a point, you know.”

  
“Shut the fuck up, Gavin,” Geoff snapped, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Fuck it. Fine, Jack, you're in charge. Gav, get me all the info you can. Someone call B-Team for a meeting. It's too fucking early for this.”

  
Jack smiled at Geoff amid the chorus of agreement, before leaving the room with a nod towards the bedroom. Geoff watched her leave before turning to the rest of the crew. “What the hell are you looking at?”

  
“What? We all know you’re gonna bang,” Michael said nonchalantly. Gavin sputtered as he choked on a sip of his tea, and Ryan began to pound him on the back.

  
“W-what?!” Geoff’s voice cracked severely. “Why would we - what?!”

  
“What? You’re married,” Michael said with a shrug. “And half the week you share a room. It’s not a crazy assumption, okay? Back me up here, Ray.”

  
“He has a point. I thought you were fucking,” Ray yelled from the couch. “Right Ryan?”

  
“Well, yeah. I just assumed you weren’t too open about it,” Ryan said, letting Gavin go finally. Gavin nodded weakly in agreement.

  
“Listen, the marriage, it’s just a formality. We were drunk, it was Vegas,” Geoff said, shaking his head to clear it and pinching the bridge of his nose. “Ryan, you were there!”

  
“Everyone can tell you have a thing for Jack. Except you I guess.” The blonde stood with a shrug and made his way out of the room, toward the hall.

  
“The only ‘Jack’ I have a thing for is Jack Daniels,” Geoff shouted after the man. He didn’t even look back. A small laugh from behind Geoff caused him to turn around. Jack was leaning against the wall, arms crossed. “You heard that huh?”

  
“Every word.” Jack smiled gently. “Now that we’ve confirmed that you don’t have a crush on me, get in the shower. You smell like a pig.”

  
“Yes, dear,” Geoff rolled his eyes, making his way past her.

  
“What, no offer to let me join you? I’m hurt,” Jack called after him, a smile evident in her voice. His middle finger appeared back around the corner he had disappeared past and her laughter seemed to chase him down the hall. 


	2. The News

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter this time! But good news, I have a few more segments written, don't worry.

When Geoff emerged from the shower, skin pink from being rubbed clean, towel tied tight around his waist, Jack was waiting. She was lying on her stomach on the bed, feet in the air with an almost shocking amount of papers spread around her. She glanced over as the door to the bathroom opened.

 

“Hey, so I was looking over the-” Jack paused at a dismayed noise from Geoff. “What?”

 

“I’m just thinking of what the lads are going to say if they find out you were here while I showered.” Geoff waved his hand, signalling for her to turn away, and as soon as she did, he dropped the towel and pulled out some fresh clothes.

 

“They already know, saw me as I came in,” Jack said, amusement coloring her tone.

 

“Great, they’re probably timing us right now,” Geoff said, pulling on sweatpants, and hopping on the bed next her, without bothering to pull on a shirt. “Trying to see if we’re fucking.”

 

“We can take this out to the kitchen if you’re so uncomfortable,” Jack said, cognac colored eyes twinkling.

 

“Shut up,” Geoff said elbowing her, and snatching a paper from her grasp. “Give me the short version.”

 

“They hate us, more specifically you,” Jack said, grabbing the paper right back. He glared as she stuck out her tongue, and handed him a photo. “Gav found this on one of their more open networks that they use for travel.”

 

The picture was of Geoff and Jeremy, at one of their training spots, checking up on Jeremy’s skills with a sniper. It was shot from an angle that signaled the photographer was above and behind them, likely because there was no other cover for him around. The only building was the shed where the crew kept some targets, spare ammo, and blanks. “This is recent. We only started training Jeremy after Ray said he was leaving.”

 

“That’s not the only one either,” Jack said, tone going serious. She pulled a thin folder across the bed towards them, and flipped it open. There were piles of photos in there, of Gavin, Michael, Jeremy, and Geoff. There was only one of Ryan however, in the background, looking straight at the camera. It seemed as though he was caught by accident and he seemed to know that he was being spotted. His mask was firmly in place, and the area around his eyes showed hints of face paint.

 

“There are none of you.” Geoff shut the folder, turning to look at the red-haired woman next to him. His brow furrowed as she refused to look at him. “Jack. Look at me. I need to know if there were any at all.

 

She finally turned, slowly making eye contact. Her amber-oak eyes met his blue-grey ones. Geoff must have seen something in her eyes because he nodded and looked down at his hands before sighing and standing up.

 

“Okay,” Geoff said. “Okay. Call the whole crew in. Everyone.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I really didn't mean to take this long uploading but my computer is very, very broken. Please send help.


End file.
